The Best We Have
by TheRev28
Summary: After the events at F.A.C. Outpost 22, Tucker, Felix, and Polomo return to the New Republic base, and Tucker must face the consequences of his decisions. Spoilers for Season 12, Episode 2.


**A/N: This is the first time I've ventured into RvB fic. The way that episode 2 ended implanted a single opening line into my head, and as so often happens, a whole fic developed around that one line. I also really liked the things I saw from the fandom, and I incorporated a little of that into this. Anywho, enjoy!**

**The Best We Have**

The jeep was silent.

The three soldiers had narrowly escaped after things went FUBAR, but the fact that they only needed one jeep to escape took away any joy they had at being alive. The gunner kept rotating the turret, scanning the horizon, and watching their six.

"Don't waste your energy, Polomo," the driver said, eyes never leaving the path ahead. "After that explosion, they won't bother coming after us."

"Sure thing, Felix," Polomo said, bringing the turret to a stop. He sounded infinitely too cheerful considering the events of the last half hour. Still, something did seem missing in the lieutenant's voice, and Felix noticed it. He spared a quick glance at the man in the passenger seat. The helmet gave nothing away, but the silence did.

They continued driving. No one spoke. That is, until Polomo decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Man, and I thought _I'd_ be the one to get us all killed."

The silence that followed was positively deafening.

"Shut the fuck up, Polomo."

"Yes sir, Tucker."

They returned to base. Not another word was spoken.

When they finally pulled into the garage of the New Republic base, a voice over the loudspeaker greeted them.

"Felix and Captain Tucker, report to my office for debrief. Now." The mercenary and the simulation trooper looked at each other. Both of them knew exactly what would happen when they stepped foot in Vanessa Kimball's office, and both of them were terrified. Begrudgingly, they walked through the compound to debrief.

When they stepped into Kimball's office a few minutes later, the leader of the New Republic looked up from some files and turned her attention to them. Felix stiffened his back under her gaze, and even Tucker stood a little straighter. She stared at them in silence for six seconds before speaking up.

"Tell me what happened."

And so they did.

"Then I detonated the remaining C4, and we escaped in the confusion," Felix said, finishing the story.

Once again, Kimball stared at them, not saying a word. After three seconds, Tucker looked down towards the ground, and Felix focused his attention on a point about six inches above her head. After ten seconds, even Felix looked down.

"Felix, go outside. I'll talk to you later," she said. With a barely audible sigh, he left the office. Tucker also started to leave. "I haven't dismissed you yet, _Captain_ Tucker." Her volume never changed, but the words cracked like a whip. He snapped back into place in front of her desk.

"Did you know Cunningham's first name?" she asked after a few more moments of silence.

"Wha—?"

"Did you know. His first name?"

Tucker looked down. "Jason," he whispered.

"His mother is my friend. I watched him grow up. He joined the New Republic because he wanted to do the right thing. I put him on your squad because he was one of the most promising recruits we had. And now he's gone because you made the wrong call."

Tucker's head jerked back up. "Fuck that! I got the intel we were originally sent to get!"

Kimball slammed her hands on her desk and stood up.

"But at what cost, Tucker!" For the first time, she raised her voice, and Tucker was startled by the intensity of it. "If you're so willing to sacrifice our friends, you can be _damn_ sure we're willing to sacrifice yours."

Tucker physically recoiled at the force of her words. He was thankful for the helmet that hid his shocked expression.

"How do you expect to save Washington if you can't even save your own team?" She took a deep breath, visibly calmed herself, and sat back down. "That will be all. Dismissed."

"But—"

"_Dismissed_."

He stood there for two seconds longer than seemed appropriate before walking out of the office. She watched him leave then shook her head. _And to think, he's the best we have._


End file.
